The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys
by Khloe-SavageDream
Summary: The Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance  What happens in the zones between the battles, and will the Fabulous Killjoys and their lovers - The Team B Killjoys - ever defeat the evil of the robot Korse and win the battle against BL/ind?
1. Look Alive, Sunshine

1. Look Alive, Sunshine.

Look alive, sunshine! The word's echoed in his head, words from another life, when his Mom would say them, pulling back the curtains to a bright Jersey morning. Party Poison thought back, dreamily. Back to a life before the 2012 attack, and the Draculoids. To a life where he was Gerard Way.

"Look alive, sunshine" the words echoed again...

"Right, Party fuckin' Poison get you're sorry ass up right NOW" A voice screamed. Male, he knew. One of his fellow Fabulous Killjoys. Groggily, he pulled himself from slumber.

The old diner, HQ for all the Killjoys was dimly light by a single light. Dr Deathdefying sat in a corner, sounds of static could vaguely be heard as he tried to contact the ones in the zones.

"Finally." the voice said again "Oi, Jet Star, he's up"

It was the voice of Fun Ghoul, Party's team mate, close friend, and once secret lover. Party lifted his bright red head from the counter top he'd been sleeping on. Fun Ghoul looked at him, troubled.

"You were dreaming" Ghoul said "Of the other life..."

"Yeah, I was. Is it weird, that I don't miss it? I miss my Mom, and I miss the places, but, this life, it's like the comics we used to read, like the..." Party spoke the confusion of his mind, before being cut off by Jet-Star.

Jet-Star, was another of the Fabulous Killjoys. Taller than the rest, with sunshades, hiding his eyes, and the curled, afro-style hair. In the other life, he was a stand-back person, but now, he stood strong as a leader.

"No time Party, we need to get up and go. Now." the serious tone of his voice showed there would be no neogiating.

"Oi, Kobra Kid. Oh, Jesus Christ, really? What is it with you two brothers and sleep?"

The attention had been turned to Party Poison's brother, Kobra Kid, who lay across a floor behind the bar.

"KOBRA" Jet-Star screamed, but his sleep was too deep to break.

"You know, sometimes I wonder, I really fuckin' do" Jet-Star said, marching towards Kobra, who turned, slowly, still asleep.

Party and Ghoul looked on in amusement. Prehaps, they shouldn't find it funny, however in the situation, the small moments of humour, are always appricated.

Jet-Star crouched over Kobra Kid. He moved his face closer and closer towards the sleeping Killjoy.

"Kobra... kobra" he said softly, quiet clearly playing for his small audience.

"Kobra... KOBRA GET THE FUCK UP" his tone changing in seconds, and his face red.

Kobra Kid jumped awake, clearly startled by his wake up call.

"Car. Now." Jet-Star ordered, before marching out of HQ.

"I thought you were the almightly leader", Kobra said, confused from his rough upheaval.

"Better not keep him waiting," Party laughed, before leaving, Ghoul close behind.

Kobra stood up.

"Dr D. Is it wrong to dream of the other life?" He questioned. He too had dreamt of a time of peace, but knew, he much prefered his comic book life, to the bordem of his cat in New York City.

Dr.D offered no answer, but the sounds of Static rang on in the diner.


	2. 109 In The Sky, But The Pigs Won't Quit

2. 109 in the sky, but the pigs won't quit.

Outside the diner sat a car. A real beauty of a car. Trans-Am with the Killjoy's symbol of a Desert Spider decorating the side, the trunk, and the front.

Jet-Star sat in the back seat, arms crossed, sulking. Fun Ghoul piled in next time him, spouting aimless gibberish about past adventures. As Party climbed into the car, and Kobra finally left the diner, Star's mood shifted.

He was always the lonely kid before, in the other life. The weird kid no-one talked to, playing endless games of Dungeons and Dragons with kids who were so smart, their IQ could probably beat a computer... That life, was boring. As a Killjoy, he felt like he was part of something, he was changing the world, and he could feel it in his bones. Looking around, he could see his team. Bright, bold men, who were willing to die for this, as much as he was. He knew adventure was out there, and he wanted to taste every last bit of it.

"We're heading to zone-six", Star said. "Missile went out there earlier, her first solo mission. It's our turn to clean up the mess. She went with the girls team. All came back okay, but a few...things.. Need finishing off."

"Zone-Six it is" Party Poison sighed. He rememered the last time they'd been in zone-six — a time when diaster had almost taken his brother, a disaster named Korse.

They chose the desert root to zone-six. Tactifully avoiding Battery City centre, drawing attention from Better Living Industries, was the last thing they needed. Another fake death would not go down well at all with Dr.D. Not only did it mean they avoided trouble, but it meant Party could drive. Really drive.

He slammed down on the acceleration peddle, and the car, with it's stream-lined look, sped through the desert. Clouds of sand blown up from the tyres covered the path they took, winding between rocks.

Ghoul sat quite for a moment. It wasn't often he did this. The long, black-haired, hazel eyed man often had a lot to say, and often, it was nonsense. However his flare of a personality made it okay, and the giggly humour that hung around him, added something special to the team.

"Mikey?" Ghoul questioned.

Everyone fell silent. Ghoul, gasped, realising his fatal error.

In this world, there are 3 names. The name you have, the name you take, and the name you are known by.

The name you have, is the name you're parents gave you at birth. However, in this world of war, that name gives the enemy the power of you're history, and the power to destory you. So, there is the name you take. This, for Killjoys is known as you're code name — Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet-Star and Kobra Kid. However, the enemy, knows you by the final name. The name you are given. These tend to be numbers, because in Better Living Industries, no-one has time for names.

"Kobra, sorry. Shit, oh God dammit. I didn't mean to, I swear. I... I didn't think, fuck" Ghoul stammered. He was confident, always, but he hated knowing inside him that he had put his friend into almost certain danger.

"Cool it, I don't think anyone could have heard, we're going too fast, and no-one's around. Fun Ghoul, watch you're mouth. You know how crucial it is not to say those names!" Party Poison snapped.

It wasn't often that he lost it with Fun Ghoul, and he disliked the times when he did, but he had almost lost his brother once, and he didn't intend to do it again.

*Better Living Industries*

The static noise crackled.

"Mikey... Kobra...Sorry shit" could just be heard. Korse smiled. He knew who one of them was, now, he just had to get the data. With his boss on vacation, and his battery pack charged for a month, he could work on his plan, total Killjoy annihilation. Gosh, wouldn't Anette be pleased when she saw what he'd done...


	3. You're Here With Me, Dr Deathdefying

3. You're here with me, Dr. Death-defying

Tyres screeched as Party swung the car round, into a pretty shabby parking lot. Zone-Six was mucky, half desert, half city. Maybe, in the past, this was Las Vegas. 2012 took everything, so how could it be told?

"Keep you're head down low, and you're hopes up high" Party whispered, as Ghoul pulled his bandana up over his mouth.

"Die with you're mask on if you have to" Kobra Kid whispered...

Party Poison pulled down his mask. Each Killjoy secured their holster, and took a Ray-Gun from the side-door pocket — Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. With almost no sound, the Killjoys crept from the car.

A thick smog pulled across the ground, tumbleweed rolled past, like the truths of the past, just a blowin' in the wind. It was dusk, but late dusk, so they were able to see.

"Mikey, Mikey..." a voice whispered...

"Shit. Party, did you hear?" Kobra said, panic, and terror straining in his voice. They knew his name, he knew it in his gut. Probably picked up the static from the car, or something like that. He knew he wasn't safe.

"Now, is not the time, to be playing games, with me" Party whispered back.

"Mikey..."

"Fuck... Party, please. They know my name"

"It'll be okay Kobra, I promise"

Silence fell. Fun Ghoul and Jet-Star had taken to the left wing to search for any dead Draculoids. Party Poison has the sudden feeling of being alone.

"Kobra..." he said, fear twisted inside his veins... Not again, this could not be happening again.

"Kobra... KOBRA!" he screamed, yet his screams were useless, for his brother, was no longer in sight.

"He was right behind me, he was talking to me, I swear. He was worried, because of what Fun Ghoul said, he..." Party broke off into tears. He has lost his beloved brother. Again, in zone-six. This place didn't like them. This place was unfriendly, mean, and murky.

Jet-Star paced up and down. Looking around. There was no signs of a struggle, he knew from that, Korse was involved. He hated Korse. A deep hate. It was a time, not too long ago, when he thought prehaps the Killjoys could help Korse, could maybe free the robot man from the BL/ind, and teach him to be free, and to fight for right. However, the plan, failed. Korse stole the Missile Kid, and an entire mission had to be set out, including faking deaths, to save the child. This set them behind Jet-Star's schedule, and that fact, displeased him greatly.

Fun Ghoul sat against a gas pump, tears in his eyes.

"I've killed him..." he whispered. "I was so stupid"

In the other life, he had been called Frank. Frank Iero, and nothing had changed about him. He was cheeky, outspoken, crazy, and loving. He was glad he didn't change, but now, now he thought he had killed his friend. He sat, almost silent, crying.

"We'll get him back. I don't care if I rip Korse's metal throat out, he will not touch my brother" Party whispered. His voice was frail, but the strength, and bitter anger could be heard.

A scream. High enough to make you're ears bleed. Naturally, the Killjoys ran, knowing it was there place to save those in need. They ran, as the scream continued.

'Man,' Star thought.

They ran, together, as a three towards what would be an horrorific sight.

"Get me Dr.D and the Team-B Killjoys. Now" Jet-Star said. Gravely.


	4. I'll Be Your Surgeon, Your Proctor,

4. I'll be your surgeon, you're proctor, you're helicopter.

"Jesus. Fuck. This is bad" Cyanide Gunner cried.

"It's messy. Really messy. A warning" Savage Dream whispered.

Kobra Kid lay on the floor, unconcious, in a pool of his own, thick, sticky, blood.

Party Poison paced, tears fell down his panic striken face. This was his team mate, his friend, and his brother. This had happened before, and no doubt, would happen again if they came here. He looked down, the sight made his stomach turn. He fell to his knees. Atomic Purified, the only male of the Team-B Killjoys came and sat with him.

"He'll survive, no questions asked. He's a fighter," Atomic said.

"Aren't we all" Party stated, his voice heavy and grevious. He wanted revenge, to rip the bolts and springs out of Korse.

The two nurse Killjoys, Dream and Cyanide worked hard, mopping the blood, bandaging the injured Killjoy.

"Down on our luck again, eh Party," Dr.D looked across the leader.

"We'll keep running,"

"Never stop," he answered.


	5. Pumpin' Out The Slaughtermatic Sounds,

5. Pumpin' out the slaughetmatic sounds to keep you live

Static crackled from boom-box in the corner. Dr. D sat, still. It was a day of defeat. The first in a while, but nevertheless, the mood was grim, but the team kept the last glimmer of hope alive.

Kobra Kid, was lay down on a table, sleeping. His injuries were not fatal, but a warning. Worse had yet to come.

Atomic sat, arms around Party, he kissed Party's cheek softly.

"He's just like you beautiful, strong" He whispered into the ears of his love.

In the Zone's romance didn't happen. There was little time for love, because the Droids were everywhere, and you must be ready, but here, it was a SAFE.

Friendship and love blossomed in this room. Missile sat with her one and only friend — Scarlet Poison — in a corner, being children for once. They sat, with crayons and paper, scribbling and giggling, children again. This world wasn't fair on the young.

Fun Ghoul stood against the bar of the diner, his beautiful girl in his arms. Ghoul's girl, Cyanide Gunner — The nurse Killjoy from Team B — stared adoringly into his eyes, and he returned her stare, but added his own cheeky wink. She laughed seductively and he pulled her closer.

Dream sat by the table, holding Kobra's hand, with tears in her eyes. It was typical. It always happened to her beautiful baby... Her Kobra Kid. Kobra squeezed her hand, and forced the effort to smile. She bent her head forward and kissed him.

Jet Star sat by himself in a corner a fair distance away from everyone else. He was, by no means alone in the world, but he just didn't know where to look for her. She too, was a Team-B Killjoy, and a sweet one at that. Toxic Hearted Sky, that was her name. He would find her one day, he would. He would.


	6. A System Failure For The Masses

6. A system failure for the masses.

"Dream... Dream" his voice was an ecstacy, a beautiful poison that filled her soul. She awoke, looking into the dark eyes of her blond haired Kobra Kid.

"Look, look at the slash, its healed! Those new hN patches are fucking brilliant!"

"Thats good baby," Dream whispered wearily, she had a thick cockney accent, but had no memory of her before life, so they could only guess she'd moved to America before the 2012. Kobra smiled, he had love in his arms, he knew, that right here was reason to keep fighting.

"Gerrroooffffffffff" a moan came from behind the bar.

"Agghh, what the... Ugh" Fun Ghoul stood up.

"How the fuck, did we get down there?"

"Don't ask," Party yelled "Just, don't ask"

Gunner slowly came around, sitting up, then standing beside her beloved Killjoy. They leant over the bar together. Prehaps, this scene would have been sweet in another life — The typical American couple, running a milkshake and coffee diner in the desert's of Nevada and California — but in this world, it was a bitter reminder of what the Killjoys would never have.

Atomic and Party were already rushing about. They really were perfect for each other. Matching equally in determination, strength, and many times, brains. Both, were born leaders. Although, it is is often said, two leaders can never be one, these two managed a perfect job.

Jet-Star clutched a locket against his heart. This was something he did every morning. A little prayer, praying for the soul of Toxic, his fianceè who was out there somewhere, fighting.

'Stay safe' he thought...

Missile pulled at the sleeve of his jacket... She always had favoured him. He, of course liked this, it gave him someone to talk to, to look after, to protect.

"Star... Star... Come and look, look what me and Poison did, pretty please look!" she cried.

Star took the crumpled napkin from her. He looked, and the face he recognised in seconds. He couldn't understand.. How would they know her?

"It's... Beautiful Missile" he spoke, his voice shaking. Missile looked up, smiling...

The noise from the corner stopped apruptly. Dr.D pressed buttons desperately...

"God dammit... We've lost everything. God sake! No transmissions," he cried.

"Ahhhh SHIITTTTT," Poison and Missile chorused. Ghoul winced. He shoul stop swearing around them..


	7. AntiMatter For The Master Plan

7. Anti-Matter for the master plan.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Dr D panicked.

Without Transmissions, they had no contact wih the rest of the world. Once again, the Statyc had got them.

Party ran outside, holding his Ray Gun, Fun Ghoul followed, close behind. Circling the building they found nothing.

Nothing but a hole. A deep, dark, echoing hole.

"Fuck... Theres an iguna nesting under HQ'" Fun Ghoul said. Party looked up.

"An iguna. Iguna? Seriously?'"

Ghoul blinked. A shriek came from inside the building. Terror spread through Ghoul's body.

"Party... I think it's a giant iguna..."

"Ghoul. THERE IS NO FUCKING IGUNA'"

Ghoul sulked.

"I'll go back in through the front. You go through this tunnel. They won't expect it. And Ghoul. It's Korse, and he is not an iguna,"

Fun Ghoul nodded and adjusted his star spangled bandana.

Party Poison slammed back the door and screamed. Korse head Mikey and Atomic by the throat. Dream screamed at Party to move... Cyanide fell past with a Draculoid in her tight grip. She wrestled it to the ground and Jet Star flew across and shot. The beam exploded into tiny sparks on the Drac's head, killing it. Party walked forward toward Korse slowly. He pointed his gun. Korse snarled, tightening his grip on Kobra -he choked.

Dream walked to Party's side.

"Let. Them. Go." She whispered. A tear in her eye.

"Catch me," Korse snarled. Then, he fell. Releasing Kobra and Atomic. Both rolled away from him, gasping for breath.


	8. Louder Than God's Revolver

8. Louder than God's revolver.

"Hiya," Fun Ghoul said joyfully, now standing above Korse. Everyone stared, in shock.

"KAY FUCKING OH!" Cyanide shouted, "You just took Korse out!"

Dream fell to her knees, holding Kobra against her. Smiling.

Party ran over to Atomic, hugging him, happy to have his lover in his arms again.

Dr. D walked out from the back, with both girls.

Missile stared at the man who wanted to kill her. Poison hugged her.

"Prick," Missile said. Party looked at Ghoul.

"Okay. I love you for this," he pointed at Korse as he spoke, "but the swearing, must stop. Missile. Bad word!"

Dr. D walked over to Korse, and pulled away the back of his head. He messed with the wires, and boards. Everyone watched.

"There's no way of deleting his complete memory, we can't make him forget everything, but we can make him forget Kobra's name," Dr. D whispered, breathless from his work.

He pulled away a chip.

"Get him outta here. Leave him in the Desert. Over in a zone. He won't remember a thing. Take those with you," He gestured to the bodies of the dead Drac's.

The static noise echoed around the room. They were back online. Jet-Star took Cyanide from Ghoul, and they started piling the bodies into the car.

A noise echoed from the hole. Fun Ghoul turned. Party reached for his gun. Everyone braced for another battle.


	9. And Twice As Shiny

9. And twice as shiny.

"IGUNNAAAAAAA!" Ghoul yelled, throwing himself at the small creature.

Party Poison blinked, trying to tell if this was happening for real.

"Told you so. LOOK! Missile look! It's an iguna!"

Dr.D sighed. Of all the Killjoys, Ghoul was the weirdest, hyperest, and the friendliest. He always had been.

In the other life, he was giggly, crazy and always doing simply perculiar things — like the time he found it reasonable to climb into a coffin... Or the time when he argued over the plural of moose. He was a good person at heart. Loved by a lot of people.

"...but I can make it be defensive!" Ghoul screamed.

"How!" Party yelled. The door opened, and Cyanide walked in.

"Like this." Ghoul yelled as he threw the iguana toward the door, which, Jet Star was walking through.

"Why is there an iguana? FUN GHOUL WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Could we all forget the iguana... Ghoul. You can keep it. If it bothers to stick around. Okay?" Dr.D calmly stated from the corner.

"AHA. Up yours!" Ghoul yelled at Party who glared.

*In the Desert, Somewhere in the zones*

He awoke. He had no memory of where he was, or how he got their. Korse stood up. He knew a name. What was it? He heard it... But, it wasn't there... What was he just thinking? He couldn't remember. This was bad. Really bad. He rolled back the sleeves of his jacket, and pressed a red button. A "panic" button as so to speak. He had to call for more droids. Annette would not be happy, not happy at all, if she got back from her vacation and he had not done well. Hmmm.. Which zone...

He heard a tick. He turned amongst the bodies of the Drac's on the floor. Crap, had he lost a fight? Another tick... A bomb. Small, probably a MicroBomb.

Where was it? He turned... There was no time. He ran. Tick, tick, BOOM!


	10. This One's For All You Rock n Rollers

10. This ones for all you rock n rollers.

*In the desert*

A girl. A young woman. Approached from one side. Probably attracted by the explosion. She was one of them. Not a good Better Living Industries child. He needed her help, no matter who she was. He needed to know where he was. Maybe, if he was lucky, she'd be a NEW. She didn't look familiar. At least, Korse thought, at least she's not one of those Fabulous ones.

"Help.. Help," He moaned, rolling in the sand.

The Killjoy ran over, and knelt on the floor beside him...

"What, what happened?" She looked to the Draculoids which lay, in pieces thanks to the MicroBomb, around them.

"They... Attacked me. One had, had a bomb. It was hidden,"

"You fought off all these Dracs yourself?" she leant back confused. "But this, this is Zone Five... There's no way... Wait. What? YOU! Korse! Shit."

"Silly, silly little Killjoy, aren't you," he rose, easily towering over the young girl... His arms reached out.

"JET-STAR," she screamed.

*Diner*

"Party. We gotta go." Jet-Star snapped suddenly. Clutching the locket around his neck.

"What... What is it?" Atomic looked across. Party turned.

"You found Toxic?"

"Yeah. And she's in trouble. Big trouble. That we put her in. That bomb. Korse has her..."

"Get your guns. It's time, for a road trip." Party snapped.

Savage Dream, Fun Ghoul, and Atomic Purified pulled their holsters round, pushed Ray Guns in, and looked to their Teams.

"Stay safe, and keep those," Dream pointed to the children, "happy." she yelled at Kobra as she left. Party followed.

Jet-Star had already pulled up in the car, and was ready to go.

"Goddammit hurry up!" he cried.

The Killjoys, sat together in the car. Each looking at Jet-Star. They knew how much his partener meant to him. His beautiful fianceè. Korse had taken her once, and they, were not about to let him take her again


	11. All You Crash Queens

**AUTHORS NOTE! - Okay guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have tons on. Just to keep you informed with my life. I have finally managed to write some more stories apart from this one! I am going to be posting Draco Malfoy, 30 Seconds To Mars and The Mighty Boosh fics soon! If you've read this far thankyou very much! Please drop me a review at the end of the chapter.**

All You Crash Queens

*Deserts of Zone 5, or thereabouts*

Toxic screamed. This man, was made of metal. She was strong for her size, but not nearly strong enough to move a toned metal man. He pushed himself onto her more, a tingling sensation began in her legs as the blood circulation was cut.

"G-g-g-get off me!" Toxic stammered. The weight and the heat began to go to her head and she felt dizzy. He raised a sharp metal blade to her wrist, and then, then there was nothing.

"NO!" A male voice yelled from a small distance. "NO! You fucking bastard!" Jet-Star ran up to the duo. Korse began to cackle as the tears welled in Star's eyes. He saw the blood, and the body of his beloved lying on the ground. He dropped to his knees and pulled her against him. Sobbing into her long, ginger brown hair. The blood from her wrist spurted. Dream got to her knees and ripped the sleeves from her shirt.

"There's still a chance Star," She whispered, beginning to wind the sleeve around the wound. Korse walked away from the scene, calm, with the firm belief he had won. Cyanide, Dream and Party began to lift Toxic into the Trans-AM. Whilst they did this, Star chose to attempt his revenge upon Korse.

"Do you think you fucking won? DO YOU? Well, you haven't! I fucking loved her, you stupid monster. I know you're a damned robot, and robots should be incapable of emotions, but you love her don't you? That monster bitch thats your boss! Well, make her happy! FUCKING SHOOT ME!" Star screamed, slapping and punching at Korse with all his power. Korse turned, Dream ran screaming at her loudest. Korse took his aim and shot. He fell to the floor, and then, there was silence.


End file.
